midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit
, Michigan is the final city where the player races in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Description The player comes to Detroit from Atlanta in order to attend the "American Royalty Car Club" meeting. The city is always snowy when driven in. There are many industrial areas in this city. The city also features many drawbridges that open and close automatically every few minutes. If a racer happens to ride on a drawbridge that is opening or fully open, they will jump over the river below and land on the other side of the bridge ahead. These drawbridges are featured in a number of races in Detroit. Detroit also has a freeway that circles the entire city. There are also several ramps that lead to other freeways as well. There is an elevated rail system known as the "People Mover" in the city as well, which is similar to the tram system in San Diego. These tracks are usually overground or at ground level with the racers. The train tracks can be reached and driven on by using a motorcycle to climb the stairways up to them. Various car wrecks can be found scattered throughout the city. The city's police use Chevrolet Impalas (known as Detroit Cops) in this city and will give chase to speeding racers; these police cars are the second fastest police cars in the game (after the Tokyo Cop, Remix only, and the third fastest police vehicle in the game (after the Tokyo Cop, Remix only, and Kawasaki Police 1000). Features The in-game rendition of the city features actual landmarks and neighborhoods found in real-life Detroit, such as Comerica Park (though missing its tiger sculptures), Hockeytown Cafe, Greektown, Highland Park, Michigan Central Station, the Renaissance Center, Cobo Arena (in its pre-renovation form), the Cobo Convention Center (with an enterable parking garage), Philip Hart Plaza and its "Pylon" scupture, Grand Circus Park, the Joe Louis Fist, Fox Theatre (rendered in game as "Top Theatre"), and the Joe Louis Arena (its parking garage can be driven through as a shortcut). Ford Field is also in the game and its concourse area can be driven through as a shortcut during races. The Compuware Building (rendered in-game as the "Computer Expo Building") is in the game and it too can be driven through and used as a shortcut. Notably missing is Tiger Stadium, which still existed when the game was released, but was demolished a few years after the game came out. Belle Isle is also not present in the game. The Ambassador Bridge is modeled and can be seen in the game, but is unreachable and thus cannot be driven on. The game does take some creative liberties when it comes to geography for gameplay's sake, for example, River Rouge and its drawbridges are depicted as being much closer to downtown Detroit than in real life. If the in-game weather is set to Rain, it will snow in Detroit. Setting the in game weather to Snow while in Detroit will result in rain in other cities. Racers Normal *Angel - Saleen S7 *Ceasar - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Lamborghini Gallardo *Kioshi - Aprilia Mille Factory *Leo - Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *Roy - Dodge Viper GTS-R *Spider - Hotmatch D'Elegance US Championship Series *Ceasar - Chrysler ME Four-Twelve *Kioshi - Kawasaki Ninja ZX 12R *Roy - McLaren F1 LM Differences between PSP and console versions In the PSP version of the game, there a few differences in how the city is rendered compared to the console versions: *Ford Field is missing the "FORD FIELD" signage on the building in the console version, but has it in the PSP version. This is odd, since Rockstar Games had the licensing to use Ford's name in the game. By comparison, Petco Park in San Diego has the proper real-life signage in all versions of the game. *The Renaissance Center in the console version is missing the "GENERAL MOTORS" signage, but in the PSP version, it has it. This is also odd, since Rockstar Games had licensing from General Motors to use its name in the game. Curiously, Comerica Park is properly named and labelled in all versions of the game. All in all, the PSP version of Detroit seems to be closer to the real thing than the console versions, which is odd since usually it would be the other way around. Gallery MC3 Detroit.jpg|Several racers race on the freeways of Detroit. Notice the snow on the sides of the freeway. MC3 Detroit 2.jpg|A racer in a Pontiac GTO drives through the streets of Detroit. Comerica Park can be seen in the background. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Cop.jpg|A Detroit Police car waiting for a speeding racer to pass by in Detroit. Although the police car is a 1996 model, it uses the Detroit Police livery that was introduced int the mid-2000s. MC3 Dub Edition Detroit Race.jpg|A Detroit Police car (Detroit Cop) chasing some racers in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race.jpg|A Saleen S7 racing in an industrial area in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race 2.jpg|A Lexus IS300 racing in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race 3.jpg|A McLaren F1 racing in Detroit's Greektown with a Detroit Police car (Detroit Cop) chasing behind it. Notice how the Detroit Police car's lights are more magenta-colored than red (unlike the SD Cop's red lights in San Diego). DET-Nav System.jpg|Detroit in the Nav System DET-Changing City.jpg|Inside the Detroit Movers DET-Movers.jpg|The Detroit Shipping Category:Locations in MC3 Category:Midnight Club 3